


The Stark Internship

by storytelling-reader (storytelling_reader), storytelling_reader



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22089523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storytelling_reader/pseuds/storytelling-reader, https://archiveofourown.org/users/storytelling_reader/pseuds/storytelling_reader
Summary: When you started working with Spiderman, you never once thought that it would lead to a job with the Avengers.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Reader
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

“Spidey, look to your left.” Peter did as instructed, and was happily surprised to see you waving at him from a street corner, two thugs unconscious at your feet and an old lady following your gaze. 

Peter swung down from the top of the building he was on and landed in front of you. “Are you okay?” he asked both you and the old woman. You nodded. 

“We’re both fine. Ma’am, would you like one of us to walk you up to your apartment?” you offered gently. 

“Oh, so polite, so polite. That would be lovely, my dear, thank you.” As the old lady started hobbling towards the door of her building, you shared a smile with Peter. 

Unlike his mask, yours only covered the top half of your face. You also had a black hood to cover your Y/H/L hair, which you always made sure was carefully pinned to your head so it wouldn’t go flying off mid-fight. You had black leggings, a black long-sleeved t-shirt, and black gloves and boots, with an optional black jacket if it was cold. The mask itself was gold, with a few black accents. 

“I’ll be right back,” you assured him. You hurried to the old woman and held the door open for her to walk through, helped her up the steps to her apartment, and held her bag for her while she unlocked the door. “And lock the door as soon as I leave,” you instructed her. She smiled and nodded.

“Thank you for all the help, dearie. Would you like a cookie or two for you and your friend?” she offered kindly.

“Maybe some other time,” you replied with a smile. She nodded and closed the door softly. You waited until you heard the click of the lock before hurrying back to Peter, who was waiting for you outside.

“She seemed nice,” Peter said, scanning the streets for any sign of wrongdoing.

“She was. She offered me some cookies for the both of us.”

“And you didn’t bring me any?” Peter exclaimed indignantly. “And here I thought we were friends.”

You laughed. “Tell you what, I’ll make you some cookies tomorrow.”

“Really?” Peter exclaimed excitedly. Then he took a deep breath, and said again, in a more solemn tone, “Really? How very kind of you.”

You rolled your eyes and waved your hand, droplets of water coming out of the air to swirl in your palm. Peter glanced over at you in awe.

“That is still the coolest thing I have ever seen anyone do,” Peter murmured, his brown eyes glued to the water swirling in your palm in awe.

You blushed slightly, and were grateful that your mask covered your cheeks. “Its not that cool,” you argued. “And I still can’t manage anything more than the length of my arm.”

“Dude, it is totally cool!” Peter insisted. “And you’re gonna get stronger and better at it! It’ll just take some time. I mean, you just figured out you could do it, what? Two and a half weeks ago?” 

Seeing your lips purse, Peter conceded. “At least you aren’t reliant on your powers. You can fight really well.”

Your lips twitched into a smile. “Thanks, Peter.”

“Yeah, no, of course.” Peter was glad that his mask hid the blush that was all over his face. “Erm, I think I hear some people fighting. We should probably get over there.”

“Lets go,” you urged, hopping onto Peter’s back.

“Y/N, you remember my internship with Tony Stark?” Peter asked. You nodded, your wide eyes still glued to the man in front of you. “Well, he’s giving you an internship, too.”

“An internship…with Tony Stark…” you repeated slowly. Peter nodded, and Tony Stark sighed.

“Basically, I’ll give you a suit, and you will be an Avenger. There will be missions here and there, and you and the spiderling here will report to me, or Happy if I’m not around,” Tony explained.

“Happy’s really nice,” Peter assured you. You turned to him, finally, and Peter smiled at you comfortingly. You managed a weak smile in return.

“How about you two come and check out the new Avengers pad,” Tony offered, and you and Peter agreed instantly.

“Wow,” you gasped, your head tilted back while you turned in a circle. Tony smiled at you and Peter taking in the new Avenges base.

“Oh, great, you’re here,” a woman’s voice said. You turned to see a tall woman with reddish orange hair striding toward you. 

“This is Pepper,” Tony introduced, pressing a kiss to Pepper’s cheek. She smiled at him before turning to you and Peter.

“Peter, you already have a suit, and Y/N, we have a suit prepared for you. You can try it on now, if you’d like. After you are ready, we would love to see your abilities in action, if its not too much trouble. Then we can introduce you to the rest of the team.” Pepper led you to a small, private room, and closed the door behind you. 

It was a small room, with a ceiling light and a body length mirror on one wall. On a small table in the center of the room was a silver case, with a handwritten note on top of it.   
"Here’s your new suit. Hope it suits your needs." -T.S.

You set the note to the side and carefully opened the case. You had to bite back a gasp when you saw the suit. It had the same kind of mask that you had had with your old suit, but this one was black with gold accents. As you looked over the rest of the suit, you realized that it was all black fabric, with gold accents woven throughout it. 

You put it on quickly, and almost leapt out of your skin when you touched the wave-like symbol in the center of your chest and the suit contracted to fit you perfectly. 

“Wow,” you murmured to yourself, walking over to the mirror. You didn’t recognize yourself. Something about the mask, and the hood that fit over your head in just the right way made you look completely different than you had in your old suit. 

You came out of the room, a huge grin on your face. 

Peter turned to greet you, and it seemed as though all the blood in your body had rushed up to your face. “Wow, Y/N, you look amazing,” Peter gulped, taking in the suit on your body.

“Thanks,” you whispered softly as you carefully slid your mask to the top of your head.

“Alright, kiddos, now that you both have suits, I think its time that we had formal introductions to the rest of the team, and then some training,” Tony decided, before he walked away, clearly expectant that you and Peter would follow him. 

You shared an excited grin with Peter before following Tony Stark into a room that would probably be filled with the Avengers. He grinned back, and, after a moments hesitation, slid his hand into yours.

You paused and turned around, your eyes meeting Peter’s. Then you felt a blush coloring your cheeks as you realized what he was doing. 

“Umm, Y/N, I was wondering if after this, when we’re done and all, after we meet the Avengers and do training and stuff, if you aren’t too busy or tired, if you don’t have anything else to do-”

“You wanna go on a date sometime?” you blurted, cutting Peter off in the middle of his sentence. 

Peter let out a relieved sigh. “Yes!” 

“Okay, great,” you replied, a huge grin on your face, which Peter mirrored.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Oh my god please please pleasssseeee make a part 2 to The Stark Internship. I seriously read that and when I finished I was like ‘Where is the second part? I need another part!’ Seriously you write so amazing!!

You smiled at Peter, taking a seat across from him. “Is this okay?” he asked you nervously. You nodded emphatically.

“Pizza is my favorite food, Peter,” you reminded him in a gentle tone.

“Right! Yeah, I knew that,” Peter said in an attempt to defend himself, before he realized that you hadn’t accused him of anything. You giggled at the look of confusion on his face.

“Pete, this is perfect,” you reassured him. 

“Great!” Peter gave you a nervous grin, just as one of the waiters came to take your order. “I guess I’ll have three slices of pepperoni?” he requested politely.

You nodded. “May I please have two slices of (Y/F/T)?” you added.

“Those’ll be out in a bit,” the waiter assured you, walking away.

You exchanged a smile with Peter, before you started talking about school, Tony, the internship, and just about everything else. When the food came, there were a few minutes of silence while you ate, and then you both returned to the conversation. 

You had just begun to talk about Vision, and how he didn’t fully understand human boundaries, when your attention was caught by a breaking story on the tv. “Peter,” you murmured, and nodded at the tv. Peter turned to look at it, and his face immediately paled.

“And we have just received word that there are no less than 10 hostages in the bank. The police are trying to open communications with the gunmen, but so far there has been no response, and-” You missed the rest of what the anchorwoman was saying. You and Peter each pulled out a few bills and left them on the table, practically sprinting to the nearest alleyway.

You suited up quickly, and Peter waited for you to climb onto his back before he shot a web and swung you to the scene quickly. You landed on the roof, and led Peter to the entrance, swinging it open on silent hinges. Both of you padded down the stairs and through the bank, eventually coming to a halt on the level that the hostages were being held on. You turned to Peter.

“I’ll take on the hostage takers. Get the hostages out, and then come back to help me. With any luck, I won’t need it and we can get out of here quickly,” you whispered.

“I can take them on,” Peter argued softly. “You take the hostages.”

“Which one of us is actually practiced at hand-to-hand combat?” you murmured. “I got this. Get the hostages out. And besides, I’ve been practicing.” You flicked your wrist, and a sphere of water the size of a breadbox appeared. 

Peter nodded, and watched as you burst through the doors, easily taking down the first gunman with a well-aimed punch. Seeing that the rest of the gunmen were focused on you, he hurried   
over to the hostages and told them, “Come on, we’re getting you out of here.”

He hurried them out of the room and guided them down the stairs, keeping a careful eye out for any more hostage-takers so that they wouldn’t get caught. They made it to the ground floor uneventfully so Peter turned to the hostages. “When you go outside, keep your hands up and tell them that you are hostages and-” 

He was cut off by a scream that came from upstairs - a scream that sounded like you. Immediately, he was sprinting up the stairs, hurling himself around corners until he was back in the room. His eyes scanned the room until they landed on you, facing off against the final gunman. A gunman who looked suspiciously like your favorite math teacher. 

“Just put down the gun,” you were saying. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

He laughed. “Sure you don’t. Tell you what, kid, let me go, and I won’t kill you. You can’t take me on by yourself.”

“She isn’t on her own,” Peter said, dropping down from the ceiling. You shot him a smile, and pulled water out of the air, twisting it into a mini tornado. 

“Well,” the man blustered, “I can still take you both on with my nifty-” You tossed the water into his face, just as Peter webbed him to the floor, before he could finish.

You nodded to Peter thankfully as shouts rose up from the lower levels. “Time to go,” you muttered, bolting for the stairs. Peter followed quickly, and you soon burst into the cool night air. Wordlessly, you hopped onto Peter’s back and he jumped off of the roof, swinging through the city. He reached your apartment quickly, and you climbed through the window, waving to Peter for him to come in.

You stripped off your mask. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, are you?” Peter replied instantly, taking off his own mask. 

“I’m fine.” You set your mask to one side. “Umm, I think some of your spare clothes are still in my bottom drawer. You want anything to eat or drink? There are some cookies, I still owe you some.”

“Cookies would be great.” You nodded to Peter and padded out of the room. You took a few moments to swing by your laundry room and change into a pair of sweats and your favorite old t-shirt. Then you retrieved the cookies and two glasses of water from the kitchen.

Peter opened the door just as you reached it. “Those look delicious!” he exclaimed. You laughed, handing him the plate and one of the glasses before taking a seat on your bed.

“I’m glad you think so.” You smiled at Peter.

“I’m sorry our date got cut short, Y/N,” Peter blurted out suddenly. 

You shook your head, a gentle smile on your face. “Peter, its fine,” you assured him. “I completely understand. And I had a lot of fun tonight, believe it or not.”

“Oh, okay,” Peter sighed in relief. “I’m really happy to hear that. I was afraid that the bank robbery might have-”

Before he could finish his sentence, you had leaned forward to place a kiss on his cheek. “Tonight was perfect, Peter,” you murmured.


End file.
